


Another Imagine Loki - Trust Issues

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandon
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Trust Issues, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Imagine, Drabble, Erotica, Trust Issues





	Another Imagine Loki - Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine, Drabble, Erotica, Trust Issues

Imagine you live in Avengers Tower, where Loki has recently been ensconced.

Having left your laptop in a common lounge area – as you’ve been in the habit of doing with no qualms around the other Avengers – Loki magicks his way past the password and reads the extremely NSFW erotica you’ve written about the two of you …


End file.
